infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeke Dunbar
:"One of my boys thinks she's working with DARPA.":"You have 'boys'?":"Look, I'm being serious man, now DARPA is the mother-load of black-ops crap. If she's in with those clowns, you better watch out, son." :"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and Santa Claus shot J.F.K., now where are those drinks?" Zeke Jedediah Dunbar is Cole MacGrath's best friend, and his most trustworthy ally in post-quarantine Empire City. Zeke is somewhat sterotypically overweight, and often talks about greasy pizza and meat, although Trish, Cole, and Zeke himself seem to not notice. Zeke is also fond of conspiracy theories, and after the explosion, his main concern is in figuring out which one was responsible. He lets Cole stay at his place in the Neon District, even if Cole reaches Infamous-level Karma. He was quite fond of "the Voice of Survival", a pirate broadcaster who hacked into the television signals of Empire City to spread a message imploring the citizens not to trust the government, and to do whatever it takes to survive. Zeke's high opinion of the Voice changed when he began focusing his broadcasts on painting Cole as a terrorist. Zeke's jealousy of Cole's newfound superpowers leads him to take dangerous risks, such as trying to sneak into a stronghold of the Dust Men singlehandedly in order to gather information and prove that he can be of real help. Later, Cole asked Zeke to accompany him to the Dust Men's base to steal the Ray Sphere. Once Zeke retrieves the Ray Sphere, the object that granted Cole his power, he activates the device, even knowing that it will kill thousands of people in the process. But nothing happens. Kessler conveniently appears by helicopter, saying that he knows why the Sphere did nothing and that if Zeke brings it to him, he can grant Zeke the power that he lusts for. With Cole watching in horror, Zeke agrees and leaves with Kessler in his helicopter. After Kessler kills Trish, Zeke tries to get back in touch with Cole, but is verbally rejected. Cole instead blames Zeke for being indirectly responsible for Trish's death, since he could have helped to destroy the Ray Sphere and ceased Kessler's interest in Cole. Zeke later returns to Cole's aid in his battle against Kessler, but Kessler simply throws him into a parking lot. He emerges alive at the end of the battle. If the player has good Karma at the end of the game, Cole indicates he "doesn't know what to think" of Zeke. This comes from the betrayal and the fact it may have been inevitable that Kessler would try to kill Trish. InFAMOUS 2 Zeke is confirmed to appear in inFamous 2. Game directer Nate Fox stated that he will be having a slightly different role, and that he will be a more of a contributing partner in Cole's endeavors, such as aiding Cole in the field and building items for him. Zeke's newfound desire to be useful may be related to the fact that he betrayed Cole in the last game, only to switch sides again in the final scenario. "They still have issues to work out, as all friends do" It's believed that Zeke built (or found) the melee weapon Cole will use in the new game. Zeke has been shown climbing a building with the aid of Cole and running on the rooftops with him in the graphic comic cutscene shown in Comic-Con. It suggests that he might be able to climb buildings in game by the time of InFAMOUS 2. Background Not much else is known about Zeke, apart from the fact that his living space ("Zeke's Roof") is full of posters warning of Peak Oil and he is something of a conspiracy theorist and/or survivalist. He is distrustful of the police and the government, but eventually he decides to help the Empire City Police Force, citing that he may distrust them due to corruption. When Cole questions him on why he is helping them, Zeke replies that any policeman remaining on duty in Empire City, despite the extreme danger presented by the gangs and Conduits, is the real thing. He has several "Prison Tattoo" magazines strewn around his place. In concept art, he sports a similar tattoo down his arm, which is visible at his wrist. Whether he is an ex-con or simply has an interest in prison and gang culture is unknown. Zeke is quite handy with a handgun and he has also shown to have some mechanical engineering skill as he rigged up a few lines of metal walkways with electricity to provide unlimited power for Cole in the mission Alden in Chains. His engineering skills appear limited, however, as his "homemade batteries" explode when used. This did not stop him from selling them for a weapon. His middle name, "Jedediah", is in honour of his grandfather, and he had a cousin named Smitty who was mauled to death by a dog and, as per his wishes, had an open-casket funeral regardless of his unfortunate appearance. He has a past with Dwight, greatly disliking him after an incident in which Dwight stole Zeke's car and sold it for parts, though he was willing to pretend to be concerned for him while attempting to hook up with Dwight's sister. Alternate Timeline In Kessler's timeline, it is revealed that Zeke was Cole's best man when he married Trish. It isn't revealed what happened to him afterward, but it is likely that he too died by the hands of the Beast. Trivia *Zeke uses a broad slang language when he talks, which has, on at least one occasion, confused Cole. *There was a debate between the story developers whether or not to have Zeke kill Trish. Basically, Kessler would tell Zeke to kill Trish to get superpowers. They scrapped the idea because, "while Zeke may be a selfish idiot, he's not a murderer." *There was also a discussion on whether or not Cole would kill Zeke in retribution for Trish's death, but this was scrapped also. *Zeke is a downloadable skin in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, available in the PlayStation Heroes Skin Pack. *Although Zeke is never seen after Cole's fight with Kessler, his pad is still accessible and usable for a Medic Drop. *The Ray Sphere not activating indicates that Zeke is not a conduit like Cole. *Zeke is shown to run in a style similar to Murray, a character in another popular Sucker Punch series, Sly Cooper. This may be a subtle hint to the future of the Sly Cooper series, or just a simple nod. *Zeke is Ambidextrous like cole. In inFamous he is always seen useing his gun in his left hand, in Previews for inFamous2 however he is seen with a clean gun in his right hand. This may or may not a simple design error. *He has shown a few times he is quite handy with gadgets, such as setting up an eletrified fence for Cole. In inFamous2, these abilities are stated to be further displayed so he can be more help to Cole during the game. Category:Characters Category:InFamous Characters Category:InFamous 2 Characters